1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to trim coping devices and more particularly pertains to a new wall trim coping assembly particularly well suited for coping the end of trim to allow two pieces of trim, coming together at an angle, to be abutted against each other in a flush manner.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a frame that includes an upper support, a lower support and a vertical support surrounding an interior. The frame includes a front side, a back side, a first lateral side and a second lateral side. A plurality of first rails is mounted to the frame and extends between the front and back sides of the frame. A chassis is mounted on the first rails and is slidable along the rails to be moved towards or away from the front side. A second rail is mounted to the chassis and is orientated perpendicular to the first rails. A cutting assembly includes a saw blade and motor for rotating the saw blade. The cutting assembly is mounted on the second rail and is movable toward the first or second lateral sides along the second rail. A receiving plate is mounted on the frame and is positioned to allow the saw blade to move adjacent to the receiving plate. A guide plate is mounted to the frame and has a first side. The first side of the guide plate and a top side of the receiving plate each lie in a plane orientated parallel to an axis of rotation of the saw blade. An engagement member is configured to engage and follow the contouring of a face of guide trim removably clamped to the first side. The engagement member is mounted to the chassis. A clamping member is mounted on the receiving plate and is configured to retain a piece of wall trim on the top side of the receiving plate such than an end of the wall trim extends over an edge of the receiving plate and toward the saw blade. As the engagement member moves along the face of the guide trim, the cutting assembly copes the wall trim positioned on the receiving plate.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.